


Of Paediatrician and Celebrity

by neonlights529



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Jicheol, M/M, med!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonlights529/pseuds/neonlights529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is always busy but he didn’t expect a visit on his busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Paediatrician and Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> I see a prompt on twitter that says Seungcheol as a paediatrician and Jihoon as a celebrity. Unfortunately, I lost the screenshot of it. So, to this prompt owner, sorry that I use your idea. Anyways, enjoy~ crosspost on AFF

 

Seungcheol didn’t know what he did in his past lifetime to receive this kind of treatment.

He was about to sleep after barely getting any sleep for the past two days. But damn, the paediatric department wasn’t going to let him. An emergency call came through just when he was about to sleep in his bed at his house, oh how he badly wanted to curse all his co-workers. Why on earth did they have a meeting today? Why couldn’t they just postpone the meeting or send one of the other paediatricians to the hospital instead? And it is better, if he doesn’t find out what they were doing at the meeting. He doesn’t need another drama in his life.

Seungcheol groans as he walks down the stairs, hands stuffed in his lab coat pockets. His hair's a mess; his light brown locks sticks out in random directions and he had dark circles under his eyes. He sighs as he prepares to enter his office with the idea of taking at least a short nap. That is his initial plan, before he hears his name being called to the emergency room through the intercoms.

“Fuck, why did I choose to be a doctor?” he whines but still drags his legs to the emergency room. Upon arriving he sees the emergency room in a chaotic state. Nurses rush here and there and he notices that there only a few doctors who are checking patients with heavy bleeding.

“What happened?” He asks one of the passing nurses.

“A school bus with 25 kids got into an accident. And we received two fourth of the victims.”

“Two fourths of the victims? Why are we receiving such a large amount of the victims?!” He yells, resting his hand on his hips.

“We only have the patients with minor injuries. Ones with worse injuries have been transferred to other hospitals,”

Seungcheol snorts, eyeing the chaotic situation before sighing. “Let’s head back to work.” He utters, walking to a boy who had a long cut on his lower arm. It was a deep cut from a glass window and he could was able to see the muscle from the open cut. He sighs, calling the nurse to set up the tools so he can stitch up the boy’s arm.

“Doctor! Doctor!” Seungcheol turns his head, seeing the medical assistant run into the ER and stop near him. The bed behind the medical assistant is pushed and stopped right in front Seungcheol.

“Sung Won University Hospital sends us a critical patient. Their surgeons are all occupied.” The medical assistant says in one breath.

“Condition?” Seungcheol asks, eyeing the girl who lying on the bed.

“A fractured rib bone has pierced her spleen. There is heavy bleeding. And looking at the vitals, we don’t have much time to lose.”

Seungcheol sighs and says, “Set up the operation room, arrange an anaesthesiologist and find me at least two assistants.”

“Okay, Doctor Choi.”

λ

Seungcheol feels like his soul has left his body. The surgery went fine but the nerve wrecking moments during it had worn him out. Her BP was not rising despite the blood transfusion. When he tried to search where the bleeding spleen was, the anaesthesiologist suddenly yelled, saying that they suctioned out 1000 cc of blood already and that he needed to hurry up. God, he felt so much pressure and then the anaesthesiologist said that BP was dropping; it just pressured him even more. Thank god he didn’t panic or the surgery won’t have ended up well.

He wants to sleep but the blood odour coming from his lab coat forces him to stay awake. It has been six years since he became a doctor but the metallic like smell from blood still makes him uncomfortable. He can stand the smell; it’s not like he will puke when he sees or smells blood. It’s just that blood makes him uncomfortable for some odd reason.

He stops at door of the children's playroom, and he sees a male nurse telling a story as the kids listen carefully to what he says. The kids and the nurse sit in middle of the carpeted room and everyone has an animal’s ears headband. Seungcheol smirks, as he drops to his knees and places his hands on the floor.

“The rabbit walks slowly to the sleeping tiger.” The nurse says.

“One step.” The nurse lean closer, so do the kids and Seungcheol crawls slowly from the behind.

“Two steps.”

“Three steps and...”

“RAWR!” Seungcheol roars, making the kids jump out from their seats and screams.

“What the- Do you need to ruin my story time like that?!” The nurse yells and the kids nod their head, agreeing with the nurse.

Seungcheol pouts, sitting on the floor and folds his arms. “You guys don’t like me.”

“No! We didn’t say that!” The kids say, rushing to his side. They keep tugging, pulling his coat and arms. But he doesn't move, but keeps pouting as he looks away. This is why he loves being a paediatrician even when sometimes he receives too many patients in one day. When he is so stressed and restless, the kids always manage to bring a smile to his face. They are so bright and cheerful; sometimes it makes him sad at the thought of them actually suffer from diseases. He wants to cure all of them and see them become healthy again. But some diseases are incurable. Sometimes the surgery doesn't go as he wants it to and he needs to face the parents, saying he didn’t manage to save their kids. It tears him apart but he can’t let the guilt conquer him.

He is a doctor and it is his job to work hard as he can to save people.

“Doctor!” The kids whine, tugging his coat. Seungcheol tries his best to act like he’s still sulking but it is hard for him to hold back his smile.

“If I give you my monkey ears with banana will you smile again?” The kid with bowl haircut and round spec says, handing him the headband with a monkey ear and a banana in the middle of it.

 _‘This is so cute to be ignored.’_ Seungcheol cracks a small smile, eagerly nodding his head. The kids cheer and the little boy does the honoured job; putting the headband on Seungcheol’s.

“Wow, I almost don't recognize you. You blend in so well.” Seungcheol looks over his shoulder and scoffs. The man leans against the door frame, folding his arms as a smug smile hangs on his lips. His pale golden blond hair almost matches his skin colour under the bright light. It has been three years but the blonde still makes him warms.

“Hi, Soonyoung.” The blonde says, fist bumping with the male nurse.

“Hi, Jihoon. Sorry about this, I have some work to be done, so kids, be nice with Uncle Jihoon and Doctor Choi!” Soonyoung walks out from the playroom but the kids seem not to be bothered with Nurse Kwon suddenly leaving. Their eyes fix on Jihoon. Jihoon walks closer to Seungcheol, planting a soft kiss on his head before sitting down in front of the doctor.

“What are you doing here?” Seungcheol asks, scrunching his nose in the process.

Jihoon tilts his head, “I can’t visit my fiancé’s workplace?”

“The media might catch you.” The doctor says, folding his arms across his broad chest. There was the main problem when your fiancé is a celebrity. Seungcheol can’t deny that he likes it when Jihoon visits his department. But sometimes the media eyes are even here in the hospital when reporting some cases like accidents, murder cases and more. Plus, there was an accident few hours ago. He didn’t want Jihoon to be caught by the media. The reporters can be a little bit violent when they can’t have what they want. And today was a day where they had to be extra careful.

He didn’t want Jihoon to be injured or harmed.

“It’s okay. I wore a mask for when I came here.” Jihoon smiles; trying to reassure that everything is alright. Seungcheol sighs, knowing even if he dragged this topic he wouldn't win. It’s Jihoon after all.

“Uncle Jihoon, I think I saw you on TV.” A girl with two braids, as she stares at him with her eyes gleaming with interest.

“Uncle Jihoon! I saw you singing on TV!”

“I think my sister has Uncle Jihoon’s poster in her bedroom!”

“Can I have your autograph Uncle Jihoon?” A boy around five years old shoves a drawing block to Jihoon, smiling ear to ear at him.

Jihoon pinches the boy's cheek, uttering a soft, “Sure, bun-cheeks boy.”

The kids start shoving their drawing blocks or books to the blonde male and Seungcheol can only laugh at the sight. A Sight where Jihoon is calmly approaching the kids and interacting with them makes his heart bloom in pride and with love. He always doubts whether they should adopt a kid or not considering the fact that Jihoon is a celebrity with an uneven schedule and he is a doctor who always needs to be ready for ER calls. Of course both of them love kids but it seems like their career is holding  them back...

“Uncle Jihoon is the best!”

Seungcheol smiles, standing up before he settles himself behind Jihoon and wraps his arms around the blonde’s torso, trapping Jihoon between his legs. His chin rests on the blonde’s shoulder as he watches the kids go hyper when Jihoon’s sing.

“Is Uncle Jihoon and doctor a couple?” one of the kids shouts and the other agrees, nodding their heads.

Jihoon turns his head, locking their gaze. A playful smile stretches on his lips and Seungcheol suddenly hates the blonde’s smile. Breaking the gaze, Jihoon shakes his head before uttering a, “No, we’re just friends.”

“Are you sure we’re just friends?” Seungcheol asks, trying to emphasize the ‘just’.

“Yup, I’m sure.” The blonde replies; not bothering to glance at his fiancé.

“Do friends do this?” Seungcheol cups Jihoon’s face, kissing his cheek long enough until Jihoon nudges his ribs hard. Seungcheol groans but Jihoon glares at him.

“Don’t teach the kids bad things.” The blonde threatens, still shooting glare at the doctor.

Seungcheol chuckles, nodding his head as he says, “Okay, okay. I won’t.”

λ

Seungcheol feels alive when he steps out from the hospital and breathes in fresh air. Plus with the blonde beside him, he never felt so happy leaving his workplace.

“Aren’t you cold?” Seungcheol asks as he notices the thin jacket the blonde was wearing. But the blonde shakes his head side to side, muttering a ‘no’. The doctor can’t help but scoff. Jihoon is adamant one.

“You’re shivering.”

“It is okay, Cheol. My car is just around here.” The blonde tries to reassure Seungcheol but the latter just pouts, tightening his grip on Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon chuckles, letting go of his hand from Seungcheol grip before grabbing the doctor’s shirt and pulling him down a bit.

“Stop.” Jihoon places a quick kiss on the doctor’s lips. “Worrying.” Peck. “About.” Peck. “Me.” Peck. “Dumbass.”

But Seungcheol pouts even more and points to his lips. “More please.”

Jihoon scowls and kicks the doctor’s shin lightly. “Greedy idiot.”

Seungcheol laughs; straightening his body and he ruffles the blonde’s hair. “Then, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow at the goldsmith shop.” Jihoon says, bidding goodbye and walking away.

“See you soon, sweetheart!” The doctor shouts and only laughs when his fiancé waves his middle finger at him.

Jihoon never changes. It's the same with Seungcheol. This is their way and journey. Together. Forever and beyond.

 


End file.
